Bibliotecários
by Chibi-ruby-moon
Summary: Camus é o Melhor aluno da melhor faculdade japonesa.Milo é o pior.Camus é um bibliotecário esforçado.Milo é um estudante deslexado.O que acontece quando essas personalidades se encontram?Nada?Ou talvez...Tudo...U.AMilo x Camus e Mu x ShakaYaoi.Não leia se
1. Default Chapter

O sinal toca, encerrando as aulas, muitos unirvesitários vão correndo para casa, outros tentam adiantar as pesquisas, indo para a biblioteca.Camus, o bibliotecário, fazia bico ali e também estudava e como era o "destaque da faculdade", podia sair nas aulas e cuidar da biblioteca, ainda assim tirando a nota máxima em todas as matérias. Seus cabelos azuis que iam até o final das costas balançavam enquanto andava,porém mantendo a expressão séria,o tornando ainda mas encantador.

Organizava os livros nas altas estantes, imagem encantadora para muitos, mas que causava raiva em outros, que tinham as namoradas perdidas para ele, porém, sempre as rejeitando.

Enquanto isso outro estudante, Milo, saia de mais uma aula batendo o livro na cabeça para ver se assim a matéria entrava. Milo achava um milagre ter conseguido entrar para a universidade levando em consideração seu histórico escolar, que não era dos melhores. Na verdade o que ele mais fazia na faculdade era chamar os colegas para sair e se divertir. E mesmo que não parecesse ele realmente queria passar de ano e se formar.

E com mais uma nota baixa no boletim a única coisa que lhe restou a fazer foi "implorar" para o professor deixar-lhe fazer um trabalho extra para ver se conseguia melhorar a nota. Então sem muito animo Milo seguiu para a biblioteca da universidade para pesquisar sobre seu trabalho, mas achando que não ire conseguir ficar lá nem 5 minutos, já que era sexta -feira e todos os seus amigos estavam indo.

-Posso ajudar?

Camus, que estava perto de Milo, o viu entrando e como sempre faz, pergunta o quê o estudante procura e oferece o melhor material possível sobre o assunto.

-Hã-Milo olhou para o rapaz a sua frente sem entender direito.

-Eu sou o bibliotecário, você está aqui para devolver um livro ou para pesquisar alguma coisa?

Camus olha para Milo, homem de beleza rara.Percebe que ele nunca entrara em uma biblioteca e que aparentava ter a mesma idade.

-Você nunca entrou em uma biblioteca por acaso?

Pergunta, baixo, aquilo era uma biblioteca e, sinceramente, o "Hã?" Do Milo havia sido um pouco alto.

Por que-pergunta Milo, falando alto como sempre.- Escute eu preciso fazer uma pesquisa. Para um trabalho do curso de direito.

-Fale baixo, retardado, isto é uma biblioteca.

Camus fala quase sussurrando e aponta para uma placa que fala "Por favor, fale baixo".

Ok, foi mal. Que chatice. É por isso que não gosto de bibliotecas. Você é o bibliotecário, certo?

-Certo, o que está pesquisando, exatamente?

Eu preciso fazer uma pesquisa, sobre ofício doloso e culposo. Da pra você me ajudar ou ta difícil.

-Siga-me

Camus caminha em direção a uma estante que tinha vários livros, passa os dedos sobre eles e pega três.

-esses são os mais fáceis e básicos

Pega mais três

-E também pode contemplar com esses.Caso precise de ajuda é só me procurar.

-Espere aí! Você não ta achando que eu vou olhar tudo isso, está?

-Sim, todos fazem isso.

Milo colocou os livros sobre a mesa e cruzou os braços, olhando para Camus. Passou a língua sobre o lábio superior em um gesto que sempre fazia quando estava pensativo (se.

é que aquilo pensa). Ficou pensando até onde ia aquele jeito serio de "garoto certinho" do

Rapaz a sua frente. Não pode evitar em ficar curioso em descobrir.

-Escute, qual é o seu nome?

-Camus, você deve ser Milo, estou certo?

Milo era "famoso" por ali, por ser muito repetente e por ter uma lista na biblioteca com o nome dos alunos que não passaram, para os bibliotecários dar uma atenção especial para eles.

- Certo. Como sabe?

-Seu nome aparece na lista de repetentes todo ano

Camus olha para a lista, bem atrás de Milo, a mesa que eles estavam era meio isolada e a lista ficava por ali.

Milo revirou os olhos virando a cabeça. Aquilo realmente o dava muita raiva. Mas fazer o quê era a verdade.

E pelo que eu sei você é o meu lado oposto. Camus. As meninas da minha sala falam muito de você. Tipo: "O Camus é lindo. EU vou à biblioteca só par ver ele" -disse imitando voz de menina.

-Acho melhor ir, tem mais gente chegando, caso precise de alguma coisa, é só chamar.

Vai ser meio difícil já que não se pode falar alto aqui

Camus começa a caminhar, seu cabelo azul com um brilho esmeralda balançava.

Conforme andava, estava um pouco incomodado com o comentário de Milo.

Milo se perdeu olhando para a beleza de Camus. Iria importuna-lo um pouco só para ver

No que dava.

- Qual é a sua? Não tem um cartaz ali dizendo para me dar atenção especial?

-Que tipo de atenção especial esperava?

Pergunta, frio e sério, como sempre, virando para encarar Milo.

A frieza daquele rapaz realmente incomodou Milo. O que tinha na cabeça dele? Gelo? E isso só o fez ficar mais curioso sobre o outro. Ele se aproximou sorrindo sedutoramente

Como fazia por natureza (um dom divino que os deuses lhe deram), e colocou uma mão.

No ombro de Camus:

-Eu sei das historias dessa sua "frieza" e tudo mais, mas eu realmente preciso que você

ajude-me. Pode não parecer, mas eu ainda pretendo me formar.

-Sério?Meio impossível

Camus volta e se senta, tentando resistir ao irresistível Milo (Aí, essa doeu!) e abrem alguns livros.

-Vem que eu te ensino como fazer uma pesquisa

Milo sorriu mais animado e sentou do lado de Camus:

- Ok, mestre Camus. Revele-me os segredo dos estudos. -brincou Milo.

-O único segredo é que não se deve brincar enquanto estuda e prestar muita atenção...Bem, vamos começar.

Camus suspira e pega um bloco de folhas e duas canetas

-Primeiro você lê um texto básico e faz um resumo sobre o que entendeu...

- Você faz que curso-perguntou Milo mais interessado em Camus do que nos livros a

sua frente.

-Administração de empresas...

-Administração? Que chato!

-Eu gosto.Bem, voltando a pesquisa, você vai ler o texto ou quer que eu leia por

você, bebê?

- Lê pra mim, "mamãe". -provoca Milo.

Camus olha friamente para Milo, com cara de "Faz isso já, senão eu te esgano!".

-Dá pra parar de brincadeira?

-Por que você sempre está sozinho e sempre dispensa todas as garotas-pergunta Milo sem importância ao que Camus disse.

Camus quase bate na própria cara, de novo não!

-Você quer conversar ou quer que eu te ajude, filho?

-Os dois-Milo ri da cara do outro. Realmente entendia porque as garotas praticamente

Jogava-se aos pés de Camus. Ele era muito bonito e inteligente.

_-_Escolhe um,_ mecíe._

-Ok, responde primeiro a minha pergunta aí eu juro que estudo pra valer-disse com os

Dedos cruzados atrás das costas.

-Por que eu não estou a fim de namorar enquanto estou na faculdade

Responde, se bem que não era exatamente aquilo...

- Sei... Vou fingir que acredito. -disse Milo olhando para o livro.

-Por quê você perguntou?

- Nada. Só sou curioso!

-Ok...Vamos lá...Está muitos fácil, é só ler mesmo e anotar tudo o que entendeu.

-Você sempre está sozinho. Não tem amigos?

-Tenho, mas...

- Mas...

-Camus, que bom te ver.

Camus fora interrompido por Shaka, que chegava e ia a direção a Camus, sorrindo, com.

Os belos cabelos amarelos soltos, acompanhado de Mu, que andava quase grudado com.

ele

-Boa noite, Shaka.

Diz Camus

- Oi para os dois. -cumprimenta Mu.- Você é amigo do Camus?

-Não, ele só está fazendo uma pesquisa aqui, eu só estou bancando a babá dele, mesmo.

-Posso sentar?

Pergunta Shaka, que estava "pulando" em cima de mu, e Camus parecia bem acostumado, mas abaixou a cabeça, como se se disse "Para com isso, ele vai estranhar".

Milo olha meio de lado para os dois novos integrantes do local.

- Então... Vocês são amigos do Camus-perguntou olhando para Camus. Aquilo estava ficando interessante. Então aquele era o tipo de gente que Camus andava. Muito bom...

- Somos. Eu sou Mu e este é Shaka. E você é...

- Milo.

-Mas nós nunca fomos somente amigos...

Diz shaka, maliciosamente, como se quisse-se fazer Camus ficar com vergonha.

-Cala a boca, Shaka.

Diz Camus

-Tem gente aqui que está tentando estudar

- Como assim-Milo bateu todos os recordes de curiosidade.

-Mu já teve um caso com o "Cubo de Gelo ambulante", e eu também, mas agora eu o meu querido estamos juntinho!

Diz shaka, Camus tinha vontade de sumir e evaporar dali.

Milo ficou pasmo. Não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa. Embato era por isso que Camus

Rejeitava todas as garotas? Ele era mais chegado nos "garotos".

-Cubo de gelo ambulante-mais riu do que falou.

-É. Esse aí parece que tem gelo por dentro. -Brincou Mu.- Ainda ta pra nascer alguém q

Derreta Camus por dentro.

-Ele se derrete todo quando ta na...

Shaka cai da cadeira, provavelmente, quando nota o olhar frio de Camus, ou porque ele notou que se ele não parasse de falar, ele ia virar sabão.

Ao ver a cara de Camus, Mu acha que está na hora de irem, se quiserem ver o sol nascer

mais uma vez,claro,ou eles poderiam ficar ali e serem mortos por Camus.

- Ah... Shaka... Eu acho melhor agente ir. -disse se levantando.

-Tchau, Camus!Tchau, Milo!

Diz Shaka, que vai se afastando com Mu, deixando Camus super vermelho para trás, um misto de raiva com vergonha.

- Amigos legais- Milo sorriu. - Não precisa ficar assim. Não é tão incomum ser como eu... -Milo parou achando que tinha falado de mais.

Agora foi a vez de Milo ficar com vergonha do que tinha acabado de falar

-Vamos aos estudos, afinal, já está ficando tarde.

Diz Camus, recuperando a pose de sério.

-Certo. - Milo respirou aliviado. Talvez Camus nem tenha ouvido o que ele tinha falado direito.Ele puxou o livro e começou a ler.

Camus observa Milo, parecia grego, um deus grego.Os cabelos lisos no começo e ondulados no fim, de tom azulado lhe caia muito bem, seus olhos eram hipnotizastes e seus lábios davam vontade de beijar só de olhar.

-Ta me olhando porque-Milo perguntou fechando o livro.

-Nada, tome, anote tudo o que entendeu.

Diz Camus, entregando a Milo um bloco de folhas, uma caneta, um lápis e uma borracha.

O resto da pesquisa ocorreu tranqüilamente, Milo fazia tudo o que Camus dizia, eles haviam acabado e a pesquisa havia ficado ótima, merecia um dez, mas quando se deram conta, já era pra lá de meia-noite:

- Nossa! Nem vi o tempo passar. Muito obrigado Camus.

-De nada.Bem, eu já vou indo.

Camus se levanta, vai até sua mesa, onde pega algumas coisas.

-Camus... -chama Milo.

-Sim?

Camus olha desinteressado para Milo

Milo se aproxima de Camus e o abraça. Na verdade preferia fazer outra coisa, mas deixa pra lá. Ainda não era a hora para isso.

- Acho que agora posso dizer que você é meu amigo, não posso-perguntou falando em seu ouvido, com sua típica voz irresistível.

-Acho que sim, mas não vá se acostumando.

Diz Camus, com sua normal frieza, mas nesse momento, encantadora.

Agora eu entendo porque o Shaka te chamou de "cubo de gelo ambulante".- disse Milo soltando Camus e saindo da biblioteca, deixando-o para trás. Realmente havia sido muito divertido vir a biblioteca, viria mais vezes daqui para frente para ver seu novo "Amigo".

Camus arruma suas coisas e sai, amanhã não teria que vir a faculdade, então estudaria um pouco mais

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Notas da autora

Bem,essa fic foi feita em parceria com a Nai-chan...Mas como ela nãoentra no MSN já faz meses,eu resolvi postar,pq tava boa demais pra esconder,não acham?...Comentem,please...Ah...e mais uma coisa...Eu não falo q essa fic será semanal,mensal ou até bimestral,pois está:

A)Faltando partes

B)Com MUITOS erros de gramáticas

C)Tem umas partes que não estão legais

Enfim...vai ser meio difícil essa fic ter final...Ah,e...COMENTAR NÃO MATA!EU QUERU REVIEWS!


	2. 2Num barzinho qualquer

Era sábado, e Milo estava em seu apartamento olhando para o trabalho que Camus o ajudara a fazer. Teve vontade de falar com ele, mas como? Então teve uma idéia. Pegou o telefone e ligou para uma colega sua. Saori, uma das muitas fãs de Camus que por Milagre tinha conseguido o telefone e o endereço dele.

Camus estudava silenciosamente em seu apartamento, grande e luxuoso, morava na rua mais rica de Tókio (Francês é rico e chique! Ta pensando o que? Ele só é secretário pq ele gosta de livros).Era impressionante a organização do apartamento pensa na pesquisa que ajudara Milo a fazer no dia anterior."Milo...".

E de repente o telefone toca.

Alô?

Camus atende ao telefone, sua voz estava incrivelmente sexy, também, ficou quieto tanto tempo, depois você fica especial.

É da casa de Camus?

Sim, é ele, quem fala?

É muito fácil conseguir seu telefone! Devia ter mais cuidado para quem você o distribui. -a voz veio junto com uma risada meio familiar,

Milo?

HUAHAHAHA... Como sabia que era eu?

Com essa risada e essa voz, fica difícil de disfarçar.

EU sei! Minha voz é irresistível. - Milo riu mais ainda.

Hã-han... ta, o quê você quer?

O que você ta fazendo?

Eu estou dando uma festa e enchendo a cara.

HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. - Milo riu. - Até parece!Do jeito que você é. Mas falando serio, o q você ta fazendo?

Estudando, o que mais?

É que...Eu tava sem nada pra fazer... e queria saber se você tava a fim de sair um pouco comigo?

E ir para onde?

Andar um pouco. Tem um bar próximo da faculdade muito bom, ta afim de ir?

É...Pode até ser...

Ok...Em uma hora então?

Uma hora...te vejo lá.

Tchau...

Milo desligou o telefone quase pulando de alegria. Estava realmente muito feliz. Correu para o chuveiro e tomou banho e se arrumou colocando uma calça jeans e uma camisa azul escuro. E após se perfumar saiu não vendo a hora de reencontrar Camus.

Camus desliga o telefone calmamente, foi até o banheiro e tomou um banho, se vestiu não muito arrumado, ainda com aquele ar de sério,uma calça jeans azul escuro e uma blusa branca de linho até o cotovelo. Passou um perfume típico dele e ajeitou os cabelos. Pegou as chaves do carro e andou até o elevador, indo para a garagem, dali para a universidade.

Milo chegou um pouco antes de Camus, já que morava mais perto. Deixou o carro ali perto e ficou olhando no relógio, agoniado, esperando o outro chegar.

Camus chega, desce do carro e o fecha,vai encontrar Milo.

Demorei?

Não, na verdade eu que cheguei cedo. Vamos-perguntou apontando na direção do bar que dava para ver de onde eles estavam.

Vamos...Milo,sobre ontem,o que o Shaka e o Mu disseram...

O que tem-perguntou andando ao lado dele. - Num liga não. Nem me lembrava mais disso!

"Ainda bem".Pensa Camus

Chegaram ao bar e sentaram em um canto mais afastado. Como de costume o lugar estava cheio, principalmente de estudantes da universidade, já que a maioria ia ali. E claro que os estudantes não podiam deixar de reparar em Milo e Camus. O Aluno mais inteligente e o mais... humn...o contrário do Camus...da faculdade.

Shaka estava com Mu no bar também

Ora,quem diria,o Camus virou amigo do Milo,será que o repetente consegue derreter Camus?

Hahaha. -riu Mu. - sei não Shaka, Camus é duro na queda. Nem você conseguiu acabar com a frieza dele, disse passando a mão pelo queixo do "amigo

Mu,querido,eu acho que o Milo consegue,afinal,ele é o tipo de necessitado inocente que o Camus ajudaria,e quando alguém consegue convencê-lo algo,pode convencê-lo a mais,o deixando apaixonado,o derretendo por dentro

Mu pega uma batata frita e coloca na boca de Shaka

Não é?

É você está certo.

Milo ficou olhando para aqueles dois sem conseguir entender (acreditar) o que eles estavam falando. Então olhou para Camus com uma cara de "Eles são loucos?"

Camus olha para Milo como se disse-se "Sim, infelizmente"

Milo riu meio de lado. Essa seria a hora de "infernizar um pouquinho o Camus".

Por que vocês não se sentam para podermos conversar um pouco-convidou olhando cinicamente para Camus

Oi Milo, oi Camus.

Diz Shaka, se sentando e quase arrastando Mu consigo.

Oi Shaka

Responde friamente Camus

Se anime Camus. -diz Mu. - O que seu novo "amigo" vai achar de você?

Camus se sente gelar, de novo não...

Calma, querido, nós nem sabemos se ele curte aquilo

Diz Shaka, fazendo Mu ficar vermelho

Vocês são amigos do Camus a muito tempo-perguntou ao casal.

Desde criança eles me infernizam...

Diz Camus

Infernizamos você ou você nos inferniza?

Provoca Shaka, com aquele jeito especial

Sabe... ele sempre foi assim, frio. Se bem que tem certas horas que o Camus é bem quente.

Mu puxou Milo e falou algo em seu ouvido, fazendo-o arregalar os, olhos espantado. Provavelmente Camus não iria querer saber o que Mu tinha dito. Milo se limitou a olhar Camus como se dissesse "Eu não acredito nisso! Você Camus?"

O que você disse?

Pergunta Shaka, que quase fugiu dali quando viu a cara de Camus

Nada de mais. Só uma coisinha da época que ele e O Camus estavam juntos. - Milo respondeu com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

Camus estava prestes a explodir

Mas você curte?

Pergunta Shaka, já que Camus estava assim,ele provavelmente iria morrer,então não faria diferença

Eu... sou bi. -disse Milo em uma raras vezes em que admitia isso.

Somos todos

Diz Shaka, com aquela cara de safado,passando a mão na cintura de Mu,o trazendo mais para perto

Mu ficou vermelho e virou o rosto. Não era possível que Shaka não conseguia se segurar. Se só estivesse o Camus ali tubo bem, mas eles estavam em um lugar publico:

Shaka meu amor, espere chegar em casa. -brincou tirando a mão de sua cintura.

Ninguém tá vendo,aqui é tão isolado...

Diz Shaka, aquele safado

Realmente seus amigos são muito divertidos, Camus. Como você consegui ficar tão indiferente a tudo isso-perguntou Milo.

Estou acostumado

Camus diz, indiferente

Para que presta a faculdade, Milo?

Pergunta Shaka, que ainda não sabia

Direito. Mas estou tendo muita dificuldade. Ainda não consegui sair do quarto semestre

Nossa...O Camus ajuda,esse ai podia até ser se professor,do jeito que ele é,já deve até saber mais que os veteranos em direito.

Diz Shaka

Por que você não o ajuda a estudar Camus-pergunta Mu

Eu ajudo sim, mas ele vai ter que arranjar um jeito de ir a biblioteca, já que eu fico lá até meia-noite

Diz Camus

Tudo bem,vocês estudam e depois fazem coisas mais...interessantes

Diz Shaka, que sorria maliciosamente

Você vai salvar minha vida Camus. -diz Milo o abraçando pela segunda vez.

Mu olhou para Shaka rindo e abaixando a cabeça. Não era preciso dizer o que ele imagina que estava por vir. Talvez Milo conseguisse um milagre, talvez conseguisse que Camus realmente se apaixonasse por alguém de verdade.

Ajudo, mas somente na parte dos estudos.

Diz Camus, friamente,porém com um leve rubor

Como assim-perguntou Milo se fazendo de inocente. Mas com sua expressão natural era outra o que ele consegue foi parecer um pervertido com péssimas idéias na cabeça

Você entendeu...

Diz Shaka,sorrindo maliciosamente

Você é muito bonito, Milo. Não concorda Camus-perguntou Mu

Con...concordo

Diz Camus,naquele vermelhim kawii

Você é estrangeiro?

Pergunta Shaka

Grego. Vim pequeno para o Japão.

Grego? Interessante.

Eu sou da Índia,também vim para o Japão quando pequeno

Afirma Shaka

O Camus é francês. -Diz Mu.

Da para perceber pelo sotaque dele. - disse Milo.

Ele cozinha muito bem também.

Diz Shaka, posando a mão na barriga (Que não existia,ele tinha o físico perfeito)

Você parece ter muitas qualidades, Camus. Ao contrario de mim. Eu sou um desastre na cozinha e minha casa é uma bagunça. -riu Milo.

Você tem que ver o quarto dele, impecável

Tenho certeza que um dia você vai conhecer o quarto do Camus, Milo. -disse Mu

É... talvez...

Camus estava muito vermelho...Como ousam a falar sobre seu quarto?Ainda mais assim!Ora, isso era o cúmulo.

Dá pra para?

Por que-perguntou Milo.

Só estamos conversando, Camus. -disse Mu

Gente,o francês tá com TPM

Diz, Shaka, provocante

Milo e Mu começaram a rir da cara de Camus.

Acho melhor pararmos. -disse Milo olhando para a cara de Camus.

Bom mesmo

Arfima Camus, que já estava perdendo a paciência

Que tal agente jantar hoje no apartamento do Camus?

Diz Shaka,sem nem pedir autorização

Ótima idéia, amor. Camus cozinha-comemorou Mu.

Eu não me lembro ter autorizado

Lembra Camus

E precisa? E você não vai negar isso aos seus ex-amores, não é?

Posso até negar

Deixa de ser estraga prazer, Camus. -riu Milo.

Milo tinha muito interesse de saber como era a casa de Camus. Então Milo percebeu que de um dia para outro Camus passou de um completo desconhecido a um grande amigo (até parece q é só isso). Está certo que o Grego fazia amizade com muita facilidade, mas Camus era diferente. talvez curiosidade...

normalmente, ele dá os prazeres

Ri Shaka

Tudo bem, pode deixar que eu cozinho

Então vamos-disse Mu se levantando.

Só tem uma coisa... eu não sei onde é a casa do Camus. -disse Milo

Não?É a coisa mais fácil de se encontrar!Ele mora na cobertura do Light Park(o edifício mais caro e famoso de tókio,que eu inventei XDDDDD...Eu não presto msm)

Nossa! Para que qui você trabalha na biblioteca então-perguntou Milo. - Que eu saiba esse é um edifício de ricos.

Por que eu gosto de livros e de estudar, daí eu fico ali

Explica Camus, com simplicidade

Ok, nós vamos ou não-perguntou Mu impaciente.

Vamos

Diz Camus,se levantando,junto a Shaka

Milo e Mu os acompanharam.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Notas da Autora

Ok,ok...Já tava mais do que na hora de eu fazer isso...Respira fundoEu vou reescrever a fic.Os próximus capítulos estão mt ruins, então sou OBRIGADA a refazelos...E como eu naum escrevo rápido,não esperem que eles vão sair em duas semanas,mas está previsto mais 3 cap,fazendu no total uma fic de 5 capítulos,mas nada garantido...eu posso até fazer umas one-shots...

Respostas as Reviews:


End file.
